


Pop the Cork

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Businessmen, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Roman, Pining, Suit Kink, Suits, Tailoring, does buying someone a bespoke suit count as flirting?, listen., no one's ever accused me of being original lmao, roman is a broke art student and finn is a business man, we're all thots for roman in formal wear, y e a h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Finn chokes down the eagerness building in his throat. He knows it’s fucked up, knows it isn’t something that most people feel when offering to buy something for a friend, but it’s something he feels regardless. He feels downright giddy at the prospect of dressing Roman up to the nines in clothes he paid for.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you free on Saturday?”

The look Roman levels at Finn is almost enough to make him regret asking. The intense stare, paired with the quirked eyebrow and the sweat from his workout gleaming along his top lip, is  _ definitely _ enough for Finn to be thankful that he’s wearing loose shorts.

“You asking me out, Uce?” Roman asks, setting down his weights. He wipes the sweat from his face with the hem of his shirt before walking over to Finn. The gym is empty, other than the two of them, which feels like a blessing. 

Finn fights the blush on his face as he shakes his head. “I’m not-. I’m not asking you out. I just have a work dinner on Saturday and I absolutely despise my coworkers and I’m allowed to bring a plus one and I think I have to in order to survive this without stabbing a 70-year-old man in the throat.” Finn hides his embarrassment behind humor as he tosses down his battle ropes.

Roman laughs, a deep laugh that originates in his stomach and shakes his shoulders. He hands Finn a water bottle and takes a swig from his own. Finn has to tear his eyes away from the curve of Roman’s mouth and the line of his throat.

“I’m more than happy to help you, but it’s a fancy thing, right?” He asks, sounding embarrassed in a way that a man like him should never be. He waits for Finn to nod before continuing. “I don’t own a suit or anything. Hell, I think I only own two pair of pants that aren’t paint-splattered.” He shrugs, full of forced nonchalance.

“I can buy you a suit.” Finn chokes down the eagerness building in his throat. He knows it’s fucked up, knows it isn’t something that most people feel when offering to buy something for a friend, but it’s something he feels regardless. He feels downright  _ giddy _ at the prospect of dressing Roman up to the nines in clothes he paid for.

Roman speaking breaks Finn out of his reverie. “You really don’t have to…” He trails off, a sheepish flush coloring his cheeks. Finn practically fucking  _ melts _ .

“I insist; you’re gonna have to spend the night at a work dinner, so it’s the least I can do.” Finn says, hazarding a hand on Roman’s shoulder. He has to reach to do so, and he can’t imagine how ridiculous it looks. Roman levels him with a blinding smile, so he must not care.

“I don’t have class on Thursday, so we can go shopping then?” Roman offers. His hair is starting to come out of his bun, a few strands framing his face, and it’s distracting enough that Finn almost misses what he says.

Finn grins. “It’s a date. I can pick you up from campus if you want.” Roman nods, hiding a little behind his hair. Finn misses his word choice, for sure, but he doesn’t miss the flush that settles on Roman’s cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looks decidedly out of place in the upscale tailor’s shop.

He’s wearing his _ nice _ clothes, which consist of a plain black v-neck that’s a little too tight across his chest, a pair of unstained jeans that sit baggy around his legs, and a pair of old combat boots. His hair is pulled into a tight bun pressed to the base of his scalp. He’s pretty sure all his belongs cost less than the watch in the window, and he verbalizes that to Finn in a hushed voice.

Finn will be the first to admit that the shop _ is _ a little… well, it’s a little much. It’s one of the nicest tailor shops in Orlando, offering only bespoke suits. Finn’s known the owner, a sharp, soft-spoken Englishman, for years. He’s the only man Finn trusts to do a good job with formal wear.

The owner, Mr. Regal, greets Finn by the door. He’s a severe man, with sharp features and long hair that was, once, blonde but is now fading to grey. He greets Finn with a slight smile and a firm handshake, though he doesn’t address Roman at all.

“Mr. Bálor, what a lovely surprise. Do you need anything in particular?” Regal’s voice is gentle, soft, blanketed by a thick accent. He still hasn’t taken his eyes off Finn, even as they walk deeper into the shop with Roman in tow.

“I do, in fact. I’m bringing my friend Roman here to a work dinner, and he doesn’t have any formal wear. I was looking to get him the works.” Finn explains, resting his hand on Roman’s back.

Regal finally turns his attention to Roman, who looks like he wishes Regal _ hadn’t _ . Finn gets it; Regal is an intense man, and having all of his attention on you feels a little bit like being _ examined _ in the most base way. Finn tries to still his mind against the way Roman _ squirms _ under the scrutiny.

After a moment, Regal nods. He walks deeper into the shop, and though he doesn’t verbalize it, Finn knows to follow him. He places a gentle hand on the small of Roman’s back and leads him to the circular dais at the back of the shop.

Two steps lead to the flat of the platform. Mirrors surround half of the circle, with a set of drawers and a small table sit nearby. Roman gulps before walking up.

Regal gets straight to work. He studies Roman for a long moment, taking a few notes, adjusting the way he’s standing. Then he begins on the measurements. There are too many to count, traversing all places of Roman’s body. It’s uncomfortable; Finn’s had enough suit fittings to know this intimately. He keeps up small talk, asking Roman about his classes and projects, to try and keep him relaxed.

All in all, it takes a few hours. Several of them are spent comparing colors, arguing cuts, positing patterns. Eventually, a consensus is reached; an Italian cut, burgundy mohair suit, with notch lapels and a matching, deep cut waistcoat. A black shirt with French cuffs and a pinned collar, as well as a navy pocket square. Black cap toe bals, with neat, narrow laces. A collar bar, decorative cufflinks, and a silver watch.

Roman’s lost the entire time. Finn feels a little bad, but even _ he’s _ having trouble keeping up with Regal- the man may be old, but his mind has never been quicker. Finn makes sure to ask Roman his opinion, pointing out different examples. Roman’s a little stiff, a little quiet, and a lot nervous.

Finn fights down the _ joy _ bubbling in his chest. It’s an expensive suit, no doubt, but he knows it’s going to be worth it. He as no qualms that it will look perfect on Roman. The thought of parading him around at the dinner party, like Roman’s a pretty doll, delicate and cared for, makes something hot and slick curl in the pit of Finn’s stomach. It’s something usually reserved for a partner, for a girlfriend, for someone loved and cherished and treasured. He knows there’s nothing platonic about his intentions or his feelings.

Finn knows he’s fucked the minute he imagines Roman’s smile when he wears the suit for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now know more about suits than one person should ever know
> 
> wwe fucked up by putting roman in an american cut suit for the 2k20 ad, because this man is m a d e for an italian cut and this is a t r a v e s t y

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
Title credit to Big Spender by Shirley Bassey


End file.
